Eye Contact
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Sequel Among The Dead/Bagi Shikamaru, tidak ada hal yang paling merepotkan selain meladeni wanita hamil. Dimana kau harus melakukan segala sesuatu yang aneh, dan berada diluar nalar jeniusnya. Hanya satu hal yang Shikamaru tahu, jika ingin menolak— jangan tatap matanya. Mind To RnR? Thanks.


Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"Eye Contact"

Genre: Romance/Family

Rate: T

Characters: Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_._

_._

Bagi Shikamaru, tidak ada hal yang paling merepotkan selain meladeni wanita hamil. Dimana kau harus melakukan segala sesuatu yang aneh, dan berada diluar nalar jeniusnya. Hanya satu hal yang Shikamaru tahu, jika ingin menolak— jangan tatap matanya.

.

.

Shikamaru baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menggeser pintu, melepas sepatu ninjanya dan duduk sebentar sembari menghela nafas—lelah. Misi yang dijalaninya cukup membuat otak jeniusnya ini kelelahan. Ia juga manusia biasa bukan? Butuh istirahat. Tubuhnya basah karena diguyur hujan yang saat ini juga masih membasahi Konoha. Enam bulan pasca menikah, pria ini justru lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

"Shikamaru-_kun_, kenapa tidak masuk?"

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya, bibirnya tersenyum kala mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang pirang yang diikat satu itu. Mata _aquamarine_nya menatap khawatir pada dirinya. Dengan tanggap, pria itu segera berdiri dan menatap isterinya dengan lembut.

"Tubuhku masih basah," wanita itu tertegun sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shika-_kun_. Masuk saja, nanti aku yang akan mengepel rumah." Jawabnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hah, kau ini—" Shikamaru mendekati wanita itu dan mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar,"—Jangan terlalu lelah, Ino. Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Shika-_kun_. Sudah sana cepat masuk,"

Dengan helaan nafas, pemuda itu memasuki rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka untuk segera membilas diri dari keadaan yang basah kuyup. Sedikit tersenyum menyadari hari ini sikap Ino jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya, tidak manja, dan tidak menyebalkan. Tidak menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh dengan iming-iming, 'Ini keinginan anak kita,'. Yang terpenting, ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan rapih, sudah dengan pakaian siap tidur, dan baru saja membanting tubuhnya kearah kasur. Ia pejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sumringah.

'_Hari ini Ino pengertian kalau aku lelah, isteri yang ba—'_

"Bangun, Shikamaru!" pria itu mengeryitkan dahinya, _'Apa-apaan sih wanita itu? Baru saja ingin lelap malah masuk ke dalam mimpi!'_

"Shikamaru, bangun! Kau tuli ya?!"

'_Tch. Jangan ganggu tidurku, aku sudah akan melewati tidur—'_

_BRUK!_

"Aaarrrggghhh! _Kuso._" Shikamaru merintih kesakitan saat dirinya terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aku menyuruhmu bangun, Shikamaru! Bukan menyuruhmu untuk mengumpat!"

Shikamaru mendelik. Jadi tadi bukan mimpi? Ooh—apa lagi sekarang? Tidaklah ia mengerti kalau pria jenius ini kelelahan? Apakah ia tidak berpikir sejenak tentang lelahnya menjadi pria. Sudahlah Shika, turuti saja keinginannya. Bahaya kalau menolak.

"Apa lagi, Ino?! Aku lelah, ingin istirahat." Jawab Shikamaru sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Istirahat?! Aku belum makan, Shika!" teriak Ino sembari berkacak pinggang.

"_Urusai._"

"_Nani?!_" wanita pirang itu mendelik marah, "Kalau kau tidak peduli, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Titik!"

"Hah~ ancaman lagi, pergi sana kalau bisa. Di luar hujan badai, masih tetap pergi?!" Shikamaru menyeringai.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kenapa tidak?"

Shikamaru mendecak sebal. Hey—apa setiap wanita hamil itu memang memiliki keinginan yang diluar nalar manusia? Contohnya kemarin, Ino menyuruh Shikamaru untuk membawa bunga mawar merah. Terang saja, pria itu langsung membawakannya sepulang dari misi. Sudah bagus mau dibawakan, akhirnya wanita itu mengomel tidak jelas, _"Kenapa kau bawakan aku bunga mawar?! Aku 'kan tidak suka mawar merah! Kau ini baka, menyebalkan. Apa-apaan bunga ini, dan aaw— jariku!"_ dia mulai mengoceh tidak jelas karena jari telunjuknya terkena duri.

"Jangan melamun!" wanita itu mencak-mencak lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru malas sembari bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku?" ia memasang tampang berpikir dengan telunjuk yang menyentuh dagunya, "Aku ingin ramen, tapi kau harus beli yang tempatnya di sebelah gedung Hokage."

"Ha?! Apa bedanya dengan yang dijual paman Teuchi?" Shikamaru mulai naik pitam.

"Rasanya berbeda Shika! Di tempat paman Teuchi tidak ada yang extra pedas!"

Shikamaru menggeram lagi, "Kau makan yang pedas terus, aku mulai khawatir kalau anak kita memiliki mulut yang pedas sepertimu."

"Ooh, kau mau mengatakan kalau mulutku ini pedas?!"

"Aku malas berdebat, dasar cerewet! Aku akan belikan sekarang."

Ino mendecih kesal, "Jangan membuatku benci padamu, Shika. Aku tidak mau anakku mirip denganmu,"

"Bagus ia mirip denganku, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau ada Ino kedua."

Twich. Muncul perempatan siku di dahi wanita itu, baru saja ia akan memaki pria itu lagi kalau saja pria itu belum pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur Konoha, langit yang gelap menjadi semakin gelap saat hujan deras begini. Tidak ada cahaya bulan ataupun bintang, ia dongakkan kepanya pada langit malam—tanpa melepas payung yang melindungi tubuhnya. lagi-lagi, bayangan sang ayahanda berada disana—tersenyum padanya, seolah mengatakan selamat atas keberhasilannya.

_Flash Back_

"_Ayah, kenapa ayah bisa menikahi wanita segalak ibu?" tanya Shikamaru kecil pada sang ayah yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya._

"_Memang ibumu kenapa?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya._

"_Ibu itu galak, cerewet. Kenapa ayah masih mau menikahinya? Bukankah itu merepotkan?"_

_PLUK_

_Shikaku menepuk pelan kepala puteranya yang masih kesal, "Saat kau dewasa, kau akan mengerti kenapa ayah bisa menikah dengan ibumu."_

"_Apa ayah tidak bisa memberikan saja sedikit penjelasan?"_

"_Hmm, bagaimana ya? Mungkin…karena ayah mencintai ibumu,"_

_Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya sesaat mendengar penuturan sang ayah, "Cinta?"_

"_Terkadang cinta itu bisa mengubah segalanya, kalau kau sudah mencintai seseorang…kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya,"_

_Shikamaru menatap lurus pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, "Aku tidak mengerti, semua wanita itu sama saja. Mereka merepotkan,"_

"_Jangan beranggapan demikian, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menganggap mereka menyebalkan."_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Jangan sampai kau merasakan cinta itu saat mereka sudah tidak ada, Shikamaru. Kadang kita baru saja menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang saat mereka sudah tidak ada,"_

"_Ayah, ayah ini bicara apa? Ibu masih ada, Ino juga masih ada." Shikaku melirik puteranya dan tersenyum._

"_Ino? Jadi sedari tadi kita membicarakan Ino disini?"_

_Shikamaru menghela nafasnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya, "T-tidak, maksudku…"_

"_Hahaha, kau ini lumayan dekat dengan Ino rupanya."_

"_Kami tidak dekat, kami hanya sebatas regu satu tim. Aku kurang suka dengannya, dia cerewet."_

"_Justru karena itulah cara kalian berkomunikasi, itulah cara kalian saling membagi kasih sayang. Semakin sering kalian bertengkar, semakin dekat pula hubungan kalian."_

_Flash Back Ends_

Shikamaru tersenyum lirih mengingat segala masa lalunya bersama sang ayah. Benar apa yang beliau katakan, semakin sering orang itu berkelahi maka akan semakin dekat hubungan mereka. Shikamaru mengakui itu, ia mencintai Ino walaupun wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling cerewet dan suka bicara seenaknya. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih bisa menjaga wanita itu. Ia bisa menyadari perasaannya sebelum wanita itu pergi. Ia tertawa kecil—menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikiran anehnya barusan.

'_Ino…terima kasih…'_

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum, ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju kedai ramen. Hitung-hitung juga ia bisa membahagiakan isterinya. Ia semakin tertawa kecil saat mengingat perkataan mendiang ayahnya, _"Cara orang berkomunikasi itu berbeda-beda, semakin sering mereka berkelahi, semakin dekat pula hubungan mereka."_

Shikamaru berjalan santai di bawah air hujan yang masih membasahi Konoha, masih berada di bawah payungnya dan hampir tiba di kedai ramen. Setelah tiba, pria itu segera masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk untuk menunggu pesanan.

"Shikamaru? Tumben kau kemari, mau pesan ramen?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sembari tersenyum.

"Iya paman, aku pesan dua ya." Jawab Shikamaru sembari membalas senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kabar isterimu?"

"Baik-baik saja, paman. Aku kemari juga karena ia ingin memakan ramen anda," jawab Shikamaru sembari menutup payungnya yang basah.

"Jadi, kau kemari hanya karena menuruti keinginan isterimu? Kau sudah berubah ya,"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang pemilik kedai. Benar ternyata, ketika seseorang sudah mencintai seseorang, maka ia akan melakukan apapun walaupun terkadang hal itu sangat merepotkan. Benar bukan, Shikamaru?

.

.

.

"_Tadaima,"_ sahut Shikamaru Naara sembari menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia melepaskan sandal dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menemukan ibunya masih duduk di ruang keluarga sembari memegangi sebuah _frame _yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto keluarga yang menggambarkan Shikaku Naara, Yoshino, dan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah. Foto itu tercipta saat Shikamaru baru saja dilantik menjadi _Chunnin._ Betapa bangganya sang ayah dulu, disaat semua teman-teman seangkatannya belum mendapat gelar _chunnin_, dan hanya puteranya lah yang pertama mendapat gelar demikian.

"Ibu," panggil Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan.

"Shikamaru, kau baru pulang?" tanya Yoshino yang langsung meletakkan _frame _yang ia pegang tadi.

"Tidak, aku sudah pulang dari tadi. Tapi, Ino menyuruhku membeli ramen."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah,"

Shikamaru menatap sorot lirih dalam pancaran mata sang ibu, ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas sofa dan berjalan menghampiri _frame _cokelat itu. Ia tatap lekat-lekat kenangan yang tercetak dalam sebuah bingkai tersebut, lalu menatap ibunya yang saat ini sudah mengusap punggungnya.

"Ibu merindukan ayah ya?" tanya Shikamaru sembari meletakkan _frame _itu pada tempatnya.

Yoshino mengendikkan bahu, "Sudah sana temui Ino, kasihan dia menunggumu terlalu lama."

Pria itu mengangguk dan mengambil ramen pesanan sang isteri, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar yang ia tempati dengan isterinya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sang isteri tengah terlelap dengan wajah damainya, ia usap helaian pirang panjang isterinya itu, lalu mengecup perutnya dengan lembut.

"Ngghh…" wanita itu melenguh—merasa terganggu karena perbuatan suaminya. Perlahan, iris _aquamarine_ itu terbuka dan bersirobok dengan iris hitamnya. Bertatapan cukup lama, sampai pada akhirnya satu sama lain saling terjerat dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Shikamaru mengecup lembut kening isterinya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ino…"

Ino tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya, "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga membawakan ramen pesananmu." Jawab Shikamaru sembari tersenyum.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bungkusan ramen yang dibawakan oleh suaminya, "Shika…"

Pria itu menatap Ino penuh tanya, "Ada apa?"

Wanita pirang itu tampak nyengir sebentar, "_E-etto…_aku…sudah tidak ingin memakannya lagi…hehe,"

Shikamaru mulai kesal, "Tak apa, Ino. Biar aku saja yang akan memakannya nanti," jawabnya berdusta sembari menahan rasa marah yang ada di hatinya. Bayangkan, ia baru saja menerjang hujan deras hanya untuk membeli ramen—dan ini?! Ini sudah malam. Benar-benar wanita ini, Shikamaru baru saja akan keluar kamar dan memakan ramennya kalau saja tak ada tangan Ino yang menarik tangannya.

"Shika-_kun_, tunggu!" rajuk Ino sembari menahan suaminya.

Pria itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Apa lagi?"

"Aku mau _soba, _belikan ya." Jawab Ino dengan nada memohon.

Pria berambut nanas itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "Besok ku belikan, cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam,"

"Aku maunya sekarang, Shika-_kun_~" pria itu menatap mata biru milik isterinya yang masih memohon padanya. Meskipun ia akan berkata _mendokusai _seratus kalipun, nyatanya ia tetap menuruti keinginan aneh isterinya itu.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, masih diliputi rasa lelahnya pula, Shikamaru akhirnya keluar rumah lagi hanya untuk mencari kedai makanan yang masih buka. Mengingat hari sudah sangat malam, ditambah lagi hujan deras.

_Poor _Shikamaru…

.

.

.

**Omake**

…

"_Tadaima,_"

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat karena kelelahan, tubuh dan matanya sama-sama minta diistirahatkan. Akhirnya, setelah berkeliling jauh ia menemukan kedai _soba _yang masih buka—itu juga akan tutup kalau saja Shikamaru tidak buru-buru lari dan menghampiri paman pemilik kedai tersebut. Dengan langkai gontai, pria nanas itu akhirnya memasuki kamar dan duduk bersandar di kasur.

"Ino," panggilnya sembari mengguncangkan tubuh isterinya, "Ino, bangun! Aku sudah bawakan _soba _untukmu!"

"Tch. Jangan ganggu tidurku, kau saja yang memakannya! Ini sudah malam, kau mau membuatku semakin gendut menyuruhku makan malam-malam hah?!"

Shikamaru mendelik lagi, _"Mendokusai._ Dasar menyebalkan,"

"Aku mendengarnya! Sana pergi! Jangan tidur denganku!" teriak Ino sembari melempar Shikamaru dengan bantal. Nah, Shikamaru. Apa yang kau pelajari sekarang ini?

'_Lain kali kalau ia memohon, aku tidak akan pernah menatap matanya.'_

-Fin-

**Author Note:**

Hey, banyak yang nanya ya kenapa sequel ini turun duluan? Gak ada yang nanya sih :|, jadi gini…kan tadinya, saya mau meluncurkan semua sequel fict saya minggu depan secara serentak. Tapi, saya sengaja menurunkan ini duluan, karena hari ini yang pernah reuest Fict **Among The Dead **berulang tahun yang ke-18 dan saya mau meluncurkan ini untuk dia.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NADIA NUR FITRIANI**

**HAPPY 18 YEARS OLD :***

-Aku juga turut berduka atas kepergian papamu ya teman sebangku :') semoga beliau ditempatkan di tempat terbaik disisi Allah-

_Ganbatte, _teman '-')9

Yeep! Para _readers _juga doain Nadia ya :) ShikaIno Lovers apalagi~ doain dong, Nadia ini juga holic banget sama ShikaIno loh. Nah, bagaimana sequel ini? kurang berasa feelnya ya? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, Minna-san :).

_Mind to review again? Thanks,_

**Sign,**

**Jihand Setyani Rakafsya**


End file.
